En y regardant de plus près
by haruharuka
Summary: divers one shots écrit durant mes insomnies (ce qui expliquera l'absurdité de quelques uns). J'ai déjà fait paraître certains d'entre eux sur un autre site. Ma première publication sur FFNET. Majoritairement du Severus et divers
1. Chapter 1

**annonce :**  
les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon Remus Lupin serait toujours en vie.

**Chapitre : **il faut toujours lire les étiquettes..., écrit le 31/10/2013  
un one shot griffonné sur des notes retrouvé au hasard de mes rangements.. Ecrit juste après la lecture de HBP se situe à cette époque  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que cette potion avait un effet secondaire dérangeant mais il préférait laisser vagabonder librement sa légilimancie plutôt que subir une minute de plus cette horrible migraine qui lui vrillait la cervelle de puis qu'il s'était levé. De toute façon on était dimanche, donc il ne risquait pas d'être envahi des pensées futiles des ignares qui lui servaient d'élèves. Il avait bien une réunion de l'Ordre dans quelques minutes mais elle devait être courte et ces gens étant des gens sérieux, ils seraient concentrés sur la conversation et donc celà ne poserait pas de problème.  
Ouvrant la porte du laboratoire à potions des cachots, il jura. Slughorn n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus ordonnée qui soit et en deux semaines il avait déjà transformé SON précieux labo en un champ chaotique de chaudrons et de fioles. Enjambant les uns, contournant les autres, Severus (car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit) arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à son petit placard, en sortit un flacon ambré qu'il but cul sec, savourant la douce anesthésie qui se répandait parmi ses neurones. Immédiatement soulagé, presque guilleret, il se retourna pour faire demi-tour, quand ses manches effleurèrent un monticule de fioles bigarrées, le contenu de celle du dessus se déversant à moitié sur ses robes. Grommelant il consulta l'étiquette et découvrit avec terreur "Projet pour W&W". Slughorn était vraiment prêt à tout pour quelques mornilles, même à travailler pour ces jumeaux infernaux de Weasley! Presque affolé il vérifia, il ne se couvrait pas de poils, ni de verrues, ne ressentait aucune démangeaison, brûlure. Soulagé (un essai d'encre invisible sans doute), il transplana au siège de l'ordre du phénix.

Il avait été accueilli par un Albus assez content de lui, ça ne changeait pas, apparemment fou de joie de ne plus être le seul homme à table. En effet, la réunion se tenait avec les membres suivants: lui même, Albus, Molly Weasley, Minerva, Tonks, et, exceptionnellemen t parce qu'elle avait collecté des renseignements auprès des elfes de maison, la petite Granger. Celle ci se tenait juste en face de lui. Bien Bien, la seule personne dont les pensées risquaient de le déranger était Tonks, dont l'esprit semblait n'être capable que de Réémmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssssseuh".  
Granger commença donc son exposé, et comme elle était intimidée, elle avait décidé de le faire en regardant la personne droit devant elle. Pas de bol.  
"Et donc il me paraît indispensable de...  
_Ouahhh on a beau dire c'est quand même diablement sexy un homme intelligent_...des elfes de maison car voyez vous"  
Severus sursauta. Il n'était guère habituer à jouer les fantasmes pour étudiantes, mais il trouvait ça...mignon. Mieux que d'être un croque mitaine. Il se surprit donc à sourire et faisant machinalement bouffer ses manches comme le Lockhart en puissance qu'il se sentait devenir décida de consacrer plus d'attention à cette élève méritante qu'était Granger (majeure quand, un an?) quand...  
"_Et si je couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre? Juste pour lui faire la leçon... Après tout c'est ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi pas Snape? Il est pas si mal et il a de belles mains..._  
Mais voilà qui devenait intéressant car si Miss Granger était encore mineure, ce n'était pas le cas de Miss Tonks qui s'avérerait certainement un cas très intéressant à étudier. Il s'apprêtait à lui chuchoter quelque mot aimable quand une tasse de thé apparut devant lui, accompagnée de la main de Molly Weasley et de la pensée _"Je me demande si c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les hommes avec un grand nez__". _Celà n'était définitivement et partiellement regrettablement pas normal. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et s'aperçut que minaudant comme une gamine, Minerva agitait la main dans sa direction.  
Vraiment affolé et en désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Albus mais à ce moment l'image de sa propre personne en sous vêtements gris et vert, étendu lascivement dans un champ de bonbons au citrons percuta l'esprit de Severus.  
Il se leva d'un bond se tenant le poignet:  
"Aïe Aîe Ouille, le seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle. Je dois y aller vraiment désolé. Je vous fait un rapport Albus, Minerva, Mme Weasley, au plaisir. Miss Granger, vous me ferez une copie de tout ça et euh Tonks, il faudra que je vous vois concernant la sécurité du château."  
Après tout on ne savait pas, sur un malentendu…  
Il ne put échapper aux soupirs l'encourageant à être prudent, ni aux mains de Minerva lissant sa cape sur ses épaules.  
Il prit soin de rentrer directement à ses appartements, se lava soigneusement, brûla ses robes et arpenta les couloirs pour trouver Slughorn à qui, quand il l'eut débusqué à proximité de la cave privée de Dumbledore il expliqua de la façon la plus posée possible que non, il n'était pas question de vendre aux frêres Weasley des filtres d'attirance pour jeunes imbéciles en mal d'amour. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Annonce :**  
Rien ne m'appartient exceptée la situation délirante suivante.

**Chapitre : **one shot, écrit le 02/07/2011  
En y regardant de loin, l'ensemble de la famille Weasley avait beaucoup gagné durant la guerre:  
Arthur Weasley, le père était devenu Ministre de la Magie et sa femme Molly était à présent à la tête d'une véritable armée d'elfes de maison. William, leur fils ainé était le premier non-gobelin qui obtenait un poste de vice-Président de la Gringotts Bank et son épouse, Fleur Weasley était l'animatrice vedette de WTV (Witch TéléVision), la première chaine de TV sorcière qu'avait lancé WBWMM (Weasleys Brothers Wizards MultiMedia), le pôle médiatique appartenant à Georges et Fred Weasley. Ces 2 derniers avaient en effet confirmé leurs talents de business-men en rachetant 4 ans auparavant, à la chute de Voldemort, Radio-Sorcier puis la Gazette du sorcier (dorénavant dirigé par Ginny Potter) et Le Marabout (le mensuel de la BD Sorcière).  
Mais tout n'était pas rose pour autant chez les Weasley.  
C'est ce que compris Rita Skeeter (pigiste pour Modes et Sortilèges) lors du Gala joliment nommé "bonbons au Citron" au profit des oeuvres caritatives de Poudlard.  
Toute l'élite avait répondu présente et ce joli petit monde babillait joyeusement au milieu du salon de l'Ex-Manoir Malefoy nouvellement "Chez Nous" des Weasley.  
C'est alors qu'une silhouette dégingandée et débraillée fit son apparition en haut de l'escalier. Miss Skeeter sentit alors la tension de l'ensemble de l'enviée dynastie monter de quelques crans.  
Elle avait entendu bien des rumeurs, on disait que Ronald Weasley avait été très amoindrit par une blessure. Il était amaigri, son odeur était...disons sauvage et ses yeux semblaient fixer un vague point à l'horizon. Avait il perdu la raison? surtout y avait il matière à scoop?  
Le voyant se diriger vers le buffet elle tenta de s'approcher discrètement..  
Or Ginny Potter avait vu son manège et s'était elle aussi faufiler pour soustraire son frère à la journaliste quand...  
"- Ginny!  
- Oh, Lavande... Excuse moi... Ron ne touche pas aux canapés... Commant vas tu Lavande?  
- Bien, Bien. Ron Bonjour!  
- ...our.  
-Laisse tomber. Ron, remonte tout ce monde ce n'est pas bon, tu vas te fatiguer.  
- Euh, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer mais j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes l'adresse de...  
- Ron, Chéri, que fais-tu... Oh bonsoir Lavande.  
- Mme Weasley, Cette réception est définitivement la plus réussie de l'année, toute mes félicitations! Euh oui donc Ginny j'aimerais envoyer un cadeau pour la...  
- Ron, ça suffit maintenant Chéri tu vas te fatiguer...  
- naissance...  
- Un petit four Lavande? Fait selon la recette d'un très grand chef moldu, mais français.  
-Non merci Mme Weasley. Oui donc pour le bébé du...  
- Ron Chéri je vais te monter un plateau tu veux?  
- Professeur Snape et d'Hermione.  
Une expression qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que connaissait Rita se peignit alors sur les visages des femmes de la Famille Weasley.  
Ron Weasley se mit alors à hurler:  
"NOOOOOONNNN...Pourquoi, POURQUOI, luiiiiii? Pourquoi pas MOI AAAAAAA! MAMAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN"  
l'ensemble de ses frères muselèrent le braillard et l'emmenèrent de force. Fleur et Ginny escortèrent les dents serrées Lavande Brown au loin. Harry Potter détourna l'attention en racontant pour la 15632ème fois de sa vie comment il avait résolu le problème "Seigneur des Ténèbres". Seules restèrent près du buffet Rita et Molly Weasley, visiblement contrariée.  
"-Alors Rita, que pensez vous de la décoration?"  
La journaliste sourit en admirant la débauche de rouge et orange et répondit d'un air aimable.  
"- Ce sont les couleurs de votre maison n'est ce pas c'est très chaleureux."  
Molly se détendit en soupirant. Skeeter avait peut être un coeur finalement, il faudrait en parler à Ginny.  
"-Toutefois, ajouta la chroniqueuse en sortant sa plume à papote, toutefois, le noir est définitivement plus facile à porter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annonce : **Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Si un jour cela arrivait, je la remercierai de nous faire rêver et de partager avec nous le monde de Harry Potter. Puis je me roulerais par terre et la supplierai d'écrire la biographie de Severus Snape avec le talent de conteuse pour adulte que l'on lui a découvert dans Casual Vacancy.

Annonce bis. La fin de ce chapitre va vous surprendre. J'aurais pu la modifier après avoir lu Les Reliques De La Mort, mais j'étais si fière de moi de m'être approchée de la vérité que je vous le livre tel quel.

_« Votre nouveau patronus m'a paru faible »_

Severus, semi-affalé dans son vieux fauteuil de velours gris, contemplait les reflets de l'acool dans son verre. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, et basculant la tête en arrière, le vida d'un trait.

Cette rentrée aurait dû être spéciale. Malgré le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la folie du monde qui sombrait dans le chaos, l'incapacité de ce petit con de Potter à prendre les responsabilités qui allait avec sa destinée, malgré le Serment Inviolable qui liait à présent sa destinée à cet autre petit con de Malefoy, Severus aurait dû être heureux, ou presque, ce soir. Car enfin, enfin, Albus avait fini par comprendre que ses capacités dépassaient les cachots et les laboratoires de potions, enfin, enfin, il allait pouvoir, en leur enfonçant dans le crâne si il le fallait, apprendre à ses ignares cornichons d'étudiants, à se défendre réellement contre les forces tapies dans l'ombre. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à faire en sorte que certains ne suivent pas le chemin que lui-même avait emprunté plus jeune, en leur démontrant que l'obscurité n'était pas irrémédiablement la plus forte.

Oui, c'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait été une grande partie de la journée, exultant, brûlant de rire, de fêter cette reconnaissance. Et puis, juste quand Minerva allait commencer la cérémonie de répartition, la silhouette argentée d'un patronus en forme de loup-garou était apparue dans la salle des professeurs et Severus avait frissoné en reconnaissant la voix rauque et douce de Nymphadora Tonks. Il avait mécaniquement écouté le message (aller chercher Potter qui avait encore une fois trouver un moyen de soigner son entrée), et , tout aussi mécaniquement, fila d'une démarche rapide mais raide vers le portail.

Albus l'aurait sans doute sermonné et gavé de bonbons en provenance de la boutique des Frères Weasley si il l'avait su, mais à cet instant Severus n'en avait eu que faire de ce jeune imbécile d' Elu.

Il eut toute les réponses qu'il cherchait en voyant la mine affreuse de la jeune Auror. Etait-elle faible ? L'Amour en soit était une faille, l'Amour sans retour une brêche. La pauvre misérable créature… tomber amoureuse de Lupin ( car tout, son Patronus, son visage amaigri, son esprit même, tout criait à Severus que la sorcière était amoureuse de l'ancien Maraudeur), autant dire, au vu des missions suicides que celui-ci enchaînait, tomber amoureuse d'un mort, en sursis, soit, mais à ce rythme plus pour longtemps.

Grognant et se servant un cinquième verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, Severus maudit une nouvelle fois Harry James Potter. Si ce fils d'abruti n'avait pas une nouvelle fois jouer les têtes brulées (être espion, pauvre idiot ne s'improvise pas) Severus aurait pu passer une bonne journée, une bonne rentrée, il aurait pu passer à côté du spectacle navrant de cette femme qui allait certainement se briser et s'oublier dans un deuil prochain. C'était … stupide, c'était…_faible._

Soupirant, Severus murmura « spero patronum » et la renarde qui l'accompagnait depuis tant d'années s'échappa de sa baguette, gambadant tout autour de lui. Oui, c'était bien faible pensait-il en s'essuyant les yeux, c'était bien faible aussi de laisser s'échapper le prénom, à la fois maudit et chéri, qui éclairait les tréfonds de son âme toturée…

« Lily… »


	4. Chapter 4

**Annonce : je ne suis pas la créatrice de Harry Potter ou de son univers. Je ne touche aucune rémunération en tant qu' écrivain et je ne prétends pas en faire mon métier. Je suis juste une lectrice avide de détails qui quelquefois jette sur un morceau de papier, puis les tape sur son ordi quelques mois ou années plus tard, les points de vue, les moments, les situations, qui lui manquent (à moi pas à Harry). Oui je sais c'est égoïste, mais j'espère que ça pourra vous faire passer quelques minutes pas trop désagréables )**

Ginny s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber lourdement, sur le lit de sa tante Muriel. Elle tenait contre elle la vieille tapisserie familiale. Son père n'était pas féru de tout le tralala des vieilles familles et de leur obsession à faire briller leur nom mais il avait tenu à ce qu'on prenne cette relique pour couvrir le cercueil de Fred. Elle s'était proposée pour aller la chercher et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'échapper un peu de cet enfer. Elle sourit légèrement en se demandant qui en premier aurait remarqué qu'elle savait transplaner…

Ses doigts errèrent au dessus des armoiries et de la devise familiale.

« Les liens du sang ».

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Ce pouvait être interprété de bien des façons. A celle des puristes comme les Malfoys par exemple…

Et puis l'année écoulée lui sembla être une interprétation plus juste, plus « Weasley ».

Elle avait eu peur pour Harry durant un an et peur était un faible mot. Quand Hagrid avait pénétré la cour du Château avec Harry inconscient dans ses bras, elle était morte.

Mais pour sa famille, ses parents, ses frères, elle n'avait jamais eu peur. Non son seul sentiment était qu'il était_ injuste_ qu'ils se battent sans elle. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Parce qu'ils étaient _une famille._

Et c'est pour ça qu' elle avait pris la tête de l'AD, de la résistance au sein de l'école.

Elle secoua la tête. Tout inconscients qu'ils étaient, elle et Neville n'avaient même pas vu la sécurité, relative certes mais réelle, que leur avait offert Snape.

Les liens du sang.

Certaines images s'imposaient à elle. Celle de sa mère terrassant Bellatrix Lestrange pour la protéger.

Maman, toujours inquiète pour tous, distribuant son amour inconditionnellement. La reine des sorts ménagers… il avait fallu une guerre pour que les gens sachent ce que ses enfants savaient depuis un moment…il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Son père. Si maman était le cœur de la famille, Arthur en était la colonne vertébrale. C'était lui qui amorçait le mouvement dans lequel il s'engouffraient tous à la suite. Lui qui engageait les changements, lui qui prenait les décisions, maintenait leur ligne de conduite.

Bill et Charlie. On aurait pu penser qu'elle n'aurait guère de lien avec eux. Ils étaient déjà à Poudlard quand elle n'était qu'un nourisson et ils avaient quittés l'Angleterrre quand elle était petite fille. Et pourtant, elle se souvenait de chaque vacance, chaque été où ils revenaient et accordaient du temps aux plus jeunes, avides de temps avec leurs aînés. Elle se rappelait qu'elle se cramponnait à Charlie sur son balai quand il entraînait les jumeaux au Quiddicht. Elle se souvenait des ses contes moldus emplis de princesses secourues par leur grand amour que Bill lui lisait le soir, modifiant sa voix à volonté. Elle se rappelait que pour elle le Prince Charmant revêtait toujours l'apparence de son grand frère. Peut être était ce cette admiration enfantine qui lui avait fait jalouser Fleur au début, songea-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Percy… Elle acceptait mieux Percy depuis peu, très peu de temps en fait, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que Ron aurait pu être Percy. Passer derrière des monuments comme Bill et Charlie ne devait pas être évident pour les garçons.

Ron. Son frère était un parfait crétin pour certains sujets. Mais elle avait compris que toute sa vie, Ron avait eu peur de décevoir. Il n'était pas désiré selon lui, le coup d'essai manqué avant la fille. Il n'était pas brillant comme ses aînés, n'avait rien de comparable aux jumeaux et, toujours selon lui, n'était bon que pour les seconds rôles. Ce qui expliquait probablement que Ron soit un parfait crétin quand on lui accordait un peu d'attention. Mais Ron était entier dans son affection, pouvait suivre un chemin qui était autre que le sien juste parce que ceux qu'il aimait avait besoin de lui. La façon dont il les avait précipité, lui et Harry dans la chambre des secrets quand ils n'avaient que 13 ans en était révélatrice. En fait, de tous les enfants Weasley, Ron était sans doute celui qui avait le plus hérité du caractère de leur mère.

Et puis les jumeaux. Beaucoup les considéraient comme des doubles, en fait ils étaient les faces opposées d'une même pièce et formaient à eux deux une entité à part. Mais ils étaient différents. Pour les peines de cœur c'était Fred qu'il fallait voir. Pour « gérer » Maman c'était Georges. Ils auraient pu être beaucoup mieux notés à l'école si tout ce sur quoi ils travaillaient n'avait pas été hors programme… Fred les potions, Georges les sortilèges. Les deux pour les farces.

Les liens du sang.

Oui, c'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui ça n'allait pas. On avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Un OS différent pour moi car ne parle pas de Severus et parce qu'il ne date pas de Mathusalem mais m'a été inspiré récemment par un chapître de « l'Armée de l'Ombre » de Ellana-san que je vous recommande vivement, ou Bill partait au secours de Charlie au nom des « Liens du Sang ».


	5. Chapter 5

RAR : merci à faengielc pour ses reviews et ses recommandations…

Pour les mises en forme, pardon pardon, mille pardons, j'apprivoise ffnet et comme je suis une grosse feignasse, je m'étais contentée d'un copier coller de mes précédentes publications (d'où le écrit tel jour qui peut apparaître).

OS particulier puisque … histoire vraie (les prénoms seuls ont été changés, et pour ceux qui se demandent, Marion c'est moi).

Ce jour là, panique chez les moldus de France. Marion, a pris son après-midi et en a profité pour aller chercher ses enfants, Virginie, 3 ans petite section, Clément 6 ans ,CP ainsi que le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Antonin et son frère, Grégory (CE2) à la sortie de l'école. Les enfants sont heureux, quand la maman des premiers ou celle des seconds peut venir les chercher, c'est crêpes assurées pour le goûter et Grégory, qui commence à avoir des devoirs un peu compliqué est soulagé car les faire à la garderie c'est pas toujours facile. Trop de bruit, d'agitation. En plus, quand c'est le tour de Marion, Grégory est plutôt content parce que la maman de Clément adore Harry Potter et ne rechigne jamais à leur lire un passage de Harry Potter, parce qu'elle adore ces livres. Elle a même une baguette magique qui trône sur son bureau !

Alors quand ils ont baffré les crêpes et qu'ils l'ont aidée à débarrasser la table, il envoie la petite sœur de Clément chercher son préféré (bon elle ne leur lit pas tout parce qu'elle dit qu'il y a parfois des passages qui sont trop compliqué pour eux), le numéro 5. Elle leur lit un passage que Antonin adore. En fait son frêre n'aime qu'un seul passage dans les livres, c'est quand il y a de nouveaux animaux.

Et puis Marion ferme le livre en disant « allez vous faîtes vos devoirs et après vous jouez ».

Alors les trois grands sortent leurs cartables. Antonin et Clément annônent péniblement leur exercices de lecture, pendant que Grégory lit son livre de grammaire. Oh. Mais il y a une erreur !

Il fronce ses sourcils, essaie de prendre une mine sérieuse, comme quand son papa fait sa déclaration d'impôts.

Et Marion arrive immédiatement. Il pointe son livre son doigt.

« **La plupart des noms en ****-al**** font leur pluriel en**** -aux**

**exemple****: le journal/ les journaux.**

**Sauf les noms: ****(le bal - le carnaval- le festival- le chacal- le régal- le cal) qui font leur pluriel en -als. »**

Marion fait une mine étonnée. Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas ?

Ce qu'il ne comprend pas ? Mais c'est un livre d'école et nom d'un d'un scroutt à pétard il n'est pas complet ! Il manque une exception !

Bal, Carnaval, Festival, chacal, régal, cal et ….

Et Sombral. Bon courage Marion pour expliquer ça à M. Bescherelle !


End file.
